Landing flap systems with a central drive and a central torsion shafting, by means of which adjusting devices for adjusting a flap are actuated, are known from the general state of the art. The shafting transmits the mechanical driving torque from a central driving motor to the actuators that move the flaps. If the adjusting devices are jammed, for example, it needs to be prevented that the driving torque is still transmitted to the regulating flap. It is known to utilize a load sensor in order to detect such instances.
US P 195 209 discloses a load sensor for drives of high-lift systems that measures the load at the output of an actuator and deactivates the drive system after an overload is detected.
DE 33 08 301 B3 discloses a high-lift system with a drive system, elements for transmitting the driving energy to drive units of individual segments of landing flap/slat systems and an overload protection that includes electric load sensors that are arranged at the points, at which the driving energy of the respective gear is introduced into the flap body, i.e., at the transfer point of the driving energy on the output lever of the gear.